HalfLife Legends: Courage Comes from Fear
by King of Zombies
Summary: Jake Freeman must find a way out of a dark and scary place that smells bad but first he must conquer his fear of monsters.
1. Part 1

**Half-Life Legends**

**Courage Comes From Fear:**

**PART 1**

Jake Freeman who is twin brother of John Freeman was one day in a secret underground warehouse, sleeping on a bed.

Jake Freeman woke up and took a look around the room. He was scared and confused because he didn't remember how he had gotten their in the room and the room was dark and scary and smelt really bad too.

Jake Freeman stood up real fast from the bed, but then fell on face because he got a headache, from standing up so fast...

Jake Freeman got back up on feet and said to himself "I don't know how I got here in this dark room... it is scary and smells bad. I must find a way out before I pee my pants." So he went!

Jake Freeman's first mission was to find a light bulb, because since he knew that's where light came from. He thought really hard for really long but no lights came...

Now Jake Freeman was more scared and started to loose hope that he would ever find a way out of the room.

Jake Freeman thought about his brother, John Freeman, who was brave and liked to kill aliens and monsters that attack his friends. He wished that he was as brave as his brother.

Then Jake Freeman heard something that sounded like screams!

It scared Jake Freeman at first but after a few seconds he then realized that someone was in trouble and needed some help.

"Someone is in trouble there!" said Jake Freeman, pointing towards a door that probably connected two separate rooms he thought.

Jake Freeman wanted to go the other way at first, but he knew he had to live up to his family name and make John Freeman proud!

Jake Freeman heard screams again, this time even louder than before, so he went into the next room... where the screams were coming from.

The next room was very ugly and smelt like frozen pizza which Jake Freeman did not like. The bread basket was full and the mice were evil so Jake Freeman jumped really high up and grabbed a string that was hanging from the ceiling.

Jake Freeman swung himself over a ledge and jumped through a window that was on fire and landed on one hand.

Jake Freeman's heart was beating like a bee on a flower so he had to sit down for a second. When he got back up he heard more screams! But this time the screams were getting quieting for some reason.

Jake Freeman knew he had to hurry so he said "No more fooling around! I must quickly find who is in trouble and rescue them so that I can be happy and also the person in trouble will stop screaming over their in that direction!"

Jake Freeman walked up fast to a wall that was nearby and punched it really hard and the wall came falling down into a pile of bricks.

He walked forward, and listened carefully. Jake Freeman got real quiet so that he could hear the screams. He waited... and waited... Until a hand came from nowhere and scared Jake Freeman! He fell down and hit his head on a shovel and blood got all over the walls.

Jake Freeman fell asleep and would not wake up!

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 2

When Jake Freeman woke up his head felt like throbbing and pain. It took some time before Jake Freeman remembered what he was doing before he fell down and hit his head earlier, but then he stood up and started to run down the hallway to a door that was at the other end of it.

Jake Freeman stopped running to look at the door before opening it. Jake Freeman remembered what his mommy had told him years ago about opening things that are in places that you don't belong in yet, and so he said "Always knock before opening things that don't belong to you in places that you don't belong in."

Jake Freeman gave a big smile and a loud knock on the door followed. Their was no answer, so Jake Freeman pushed the door open and stepped inside of the newly opened room that he was now standing in.

This room was not like the other rooms Jake Freeman was in earlier. This room was not dark and scary and did not smell like frozen or have evil mice and string hanging from the ceiling which made Jake Freeman very happy. "It looks like things are looking up for me!" said Jake Freeman with lots of smiles. "Soon I will find a way out of this place and return to my home where there are pretty flowers and candy that tastes good." Then Jake Freeman sneezed and farted at the same time.

But this moment of great happiness was cut short quickly though because suddenly the lights went out! And screams came and filled the room with scariness and bad feelings that shot tingles up Jake Freeman's spine which he did not like.

Suddenly Jake Freeman was terrified and kept getting more scared now because the screams where getting louding and coming right for him!

Jake Freeman had to think fast so he picked up a nearby crowbar that was on the floor and layed down on the ground in case a monster wanted to fight him and eat his face off.

The screams were getting louder and louder with every seconded that slowly ticked by. Jake Freeman was so afraid that the monster was going to eat his face that he let a tear fall from his fearful eye. He thought that these were the final seconds of his life... he thought about his brother, John Freeman, he was so brave and not afraid of anything scary and evil. Jake wished that he was as brave as his brother.

_John Freeman was the bravest, most heroic man that had ever lived. He saved of all humanity from complete destruction by destroying the citadel and punching the bad guys in the head in a huge explosion that shook the entire earth. John Freeman was the only reason human still live today. Everybody owes him their life and people should try to live like he did years ago..._

Jake Freeman heard footsteps right outside the room, the monster was screaming very loudly and very very rudely! Jake was so scared of dieing and so afraid that he would never see his home again.

Then Jake Freeman stood up and raised his crowbar in the air and said, "NOOO! I WILL defeat the evil monster, I WILL see my home again, and I WILL make my brother proud!"

The monster busted through the door and gave a loud roar!

_To be continued..._


	3. Part 3, the showdown

Jake Freeman stared at the monster in the face and saw the evil and scary in its eye. But he was not afraid anymore! Jake took in a deep breath of air and said to the evil monster, "You forgot to knock evil monster! Now you MUST die!"

Jake Freeman through the crowbar right at the monster's face and it got stuck in the monster's forhead and the monster let out another rude roar, the monster kept yelling and would not die!

Jake Freeman raised his fist in the air and said "It's time for you to die now evil monster!" Then he jumped forward towards the monster and punched it really hard in the face. The monster let out another scream for real long and loud and the monster's face exploded into a million pieces.

Blood was everywhere and guts was too. Jake Freeman was still not scared even though he was covered in gross blood and nasty guts. He looked down at the exploded monster and said "I have taught this monster a very important lesson today, not to go into rooms that you should not go into yet without knock first because you might get a crowbar thrown at your face and explode and die."

Jake Freeman was victorious! And happy expressions everywhere on his face.

"Now to find that light bulb." said Jake Freeman. He saw a sign that above a door that read 'light bulbs this way' so he walked over to the door that had the sign above it.

He was about to knock on the door but then he heard a voice that said "help me Jake Freeman! Help me!" Jake looked around in confusion and saw a woman that was crying in the corner so he walked over to where she was and said to the woman "why are you crying woman. I have exploded the monster and you should be happy because you are safe now..."

"But I am lost Jake Freeman and I don't know how to get out." said the lost woman. Jake understood the woman's words because he too was lost and did not know how to get out. Jake sat down beside the woman and said to her "I am lost too and want to go home. Tell me your name and lets find a way out of this place together!"

"My name is Sarah and I live in a place with lots of rocks and pebbles that protect me from the outside." said Sarah.

Jake smiled at Sarah and took her hand in his hand that still had monster blood on it and they both stood up together.

"Come on Sarah lets find a way out of here and go home to our places that we live in and forget about this evil building." and Sarah said back "OK."

So now Jake and Sarah were friends in a place that they did not want to be in and started to look for a way out with Jake Freeman leading the way.

"I hope we get home ok Jake." said Sarah to Jake Freeman.

"Me too Sarah, me too..."

_The end..._

_for now!_


End file.
